Un beso y una espada
by Gealaich
Summary: Es un pequeño OneShot de mi pareja favorita de One piece, Zoro/Luffy, chico/chico. En él Zoro reflexiona sobre un beso robado. One Piece y sus personajes pertenecen a Oda-sama, yo sólo los tomo prestados para jugar con ellos.


**Un beso y una espada**

Zoro Roronoa sólo quería una cosa en el mundo, la espada de Kuina. Era su mayor tesoro, un recuerdo constante de su meta en la vida, la promesa de llegar a ser el mejor para honrar la memoria de Kuina, la esperanza de sobrevivir lo suficiente como para poder llevar la espada de nuevo a la tumba de su amiga y honrarla bebiendo una botella del mejor sake de todos los mares. La espada era un recuerdo constante de su primer amor, de su primer beso, de su primer "te quiero" susurrado casi sin querer en una de las múltiples peleas que siempre tenía con ella. Cada vez que la observaba la recordaba y sentía un agujero profundo en lo más hondo de su corazón.

Esa espada era todo el universo de Zoro, moriría por ella, iría hasta el infierno, se enfrentaría al mismísimo demonio por salvaguardarla. Siempre lo había sentido así, pero algo cambió al ver a Kuma. La cabeza de Luffy o la suya, el sueño de Luffy o el suyo. La decisión había sido muy sencilla: su cabeza, el sueño de Luffy.

Todavía no entendía muy bien el por qué de esa decisión, la razón por la cual estuvo dispuesto a entregarlo todo por ese estúpido cabeza de chorlito, sin capacidad de auto-conservación, sin instinto de supervivencia, sin nada salvo un sombrero de paja y una promesa. Sólo llegó a vislumbrar un poco de esa verdad mientras dormía, completamente sedado por Chopper, y luchaba por mantenerse con vida.

La fiebre, el dolor, la fatiga, el cansancio… sentir lo que había soportado Luffy le hizo sentirse pequeño e insignificante. Su capitán había aguantado más de lo que cualquier ser humano era capaz de soportar a lo largo de su vida. Su capitán tenía el cuerpo destrozado, los nervios arrasados, el miedo clavado en sus huesos de goma y, a pesar de todo, seguía luchando, aferrándose a la vida, arañándola para arrancarle todo el jugo. Así era Luffy.

En sus delirios se mezclaban la espada de Kuina y el Sombrero de Luffy. Una y el otro se fundían, llegando a confundir a Zoro. El día que despertó, tras tanto sufrimiento, sólo pudo pensar en un beso y una espada.

El beso, robado casi sin querer, una de las noches en las que yacía semiinconsciente. Había sido rápido, había sido fugaz, había sido a escondidas en la parte más oscura de la noche.

La espada que yacía a su lado en la cama, desde que el ladrón la había colocado allí, tras robarle un beso, el corazón y prácticamente el alma.

Cuando, por fin, recuperó su consciencia del todo la primera cosa que hizo fue buscarlo por el barco. Miró todos los camarotes, la cocina, la cubierta, el huerto de Robin, los mandarinos de Nami, el acuario… El último sitio en el que miró fue el nido del cuervo. Al subir se lo encontró, recostado contra la pared en la que él se solía colocar, observando las estrellas con una sonrisa amplia.

Al aproximarse al ladrón su corazón se le saltó en el pecho, el alma se le escurrió de entre los dedos y el aire se vació de sus pulmones.

Una mirada y estuvo perdido, siempre lo supo. Lo había comprendido en el instante mismo en que le ofreció un puesto a su lado, no tenía ningún mapa de la gran Ruta Marina, no tenía ni siquiera un barco, pero no le importó. Porque en esa mirada reconoció la pasión de Kuina, porque en esa sonrisa descubrió la posibilidad de amar de nuevo.

Por eso estaba ahí, frente a él. Lo observaba, aún no se atrevía a hacer lo que le había llevado allí. Cuando sus ojos verdes chocaron con los azabache, no esperó. Se aproximó y lo besó, con toda su alma, con todo su corazón, con su misma esencia.

Un beso y una espada habían sellado su destino, pero no se arrepintió. No pudo cuando la boca anhelada respondió a su petición, cuando los ojos carbón le regalaron una sonrisa, no pudo cuando sintió los brazos de goma envolviéndolo.

La espada seguía a su lado y comprendió que ya no era lo único que quería.

Un beso.

Sólo un beso y todo su mundo se había transformado. Cumpliría la promesa hecha a Kuina, llegaría a ser el mejor espadachín del mundo, pero no por una espada o por una promesa hecha años atrás, sino para protegerlo a él y a su sueño.


End file.
